Together and Apart
by BlackxRose19
Summary: EDITED and REPOSTED:  Short and sweet oneshot. One summer day, two cousins made promises to each other that they never kept: We'll both stay together, forever...no matter what. BellaSirius, not Blackcest. R&R! Please read...I'll give you a cookie!


**Author's Note: Okay...my plot bunnies still weren't quite gone, so I present to you another BellaSirius. This one isn't so much incest as it is just them being friends. I wasn't sure what genre to give it...I guess it _is_ angst if you look at the big picture and look at what happened to both of them. **

**For this story, they're both 11 and it's the last day of summer, right before they start Hogwarts. (Yes, I do know that they're about 9 or 10 years apart, but it's my creative license.)**

**It's short, it's sweet, please take the little time to read and review. It would make me really happy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**(I've recently edited this to make it a little better...I hope)**

* * *

The wind whispers through the trees, through the leaves that lay fallen on the ground, through the black hair of two children lying in the grass. 

Both are on their backs, both staring up into the clouds, neither talking, but wondering more or less the same thing.

"Hey, Bellatrix?"

The silence is broken.

Neither child, not the boy who has just asked the question, nor the girl, still lost in her own world, look at each other. They keep staring at the sky.

"What?"

The boy pauses, chews his lip, wonders if he should even ask, or if he should just continue the silence.

"Do you think we'll be in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

The girl replies so definite, so assuredly, that it only worries the boy more.

"But…what if we're not?"

Bellatrix turns her head, looks the boy straight in the face, dark eyes locking with dark eyes.

"What if we're not what?"

She's making him ask again. He feels more awkward, knows he should've just stayed in his own mind, but he repeats his question, nonetheless.

"What if we're not in Slytherin?"

He rolls over onto his stomach, stares imploringly at his cousin, chin in hands, awaiting her reply.

"What makes you think we won't be?"

The boy shrugs, looks at the ground, anything to get away from her eyes, which are staring at him suspiciously.

"Sirius, we're _Blacks_." She says the name as if it's royalty. "Our whole family has been in Slytherin. Your parents, my parents. Of course we'll be in Slytherin."

"I won't be."

He mutters this statement in an almost incoherent way.

A faint smile comes to the girl's lips.

"Of course you will, Siri."

Sirius sighs and Bellatrix rolls over onto her own stomach so that they're now eye to eye.

"Let's make a promise."

He looks up, shocked. "What?"

"Let's promise, Sirius. We'll go to Hogwarts and we'll both be in Slytherin, okay?"

The prospect of knowing something definite brightens the boy's face. He smiles.

"Okay! We'll both be in Slytherin…and if one of us is not, we both won't be."

Her smile falters for the split second that the boy looks away. She forces it back again.

"Right…if one of us is not, we both won't be."

"Yeah! It's a promise, Bell."

She smiles, hopes that she'll never have to follow the latter half of that promise, and he smiles back.

Simultaneously, both cousins grab hands, intertwine fingers.

"We'll both stay together, forever, at Hogwarts and for the rest of our lives."

"No matter what…right, Bella?"

He wants to be absolutely sure.

"No matter what."

Bellatrix and Sirius, Bella and Siri, two cousins.

They lean forward, touch foreheads, close their eyes.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**Okay...I was half considering writing a bit more to this story, but this seemed like an appropriate place to stop. What'd you think? One more chapter? Or is it fine where it is? I was slightly considering putting them when they're older, more apart, talking about the promise they made. Opinions?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Don't worry: All the insane BellaSirius stories doesn't mean I'm not working on "Voldemort Gets A Cold". I'm just taking a break.**


End file.
